Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 2
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 2, is a fan made series created by Nicholas424 and is a sequel to Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 1. 12 new queens will battle for the title of "Supreme Drag Superstar", a 2-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $200,000. This season was one by Maddison McDavidson and ZoZo Chew was Miss congeniatlity. Contestants Entrances * Maddison McDavidson: "I'm ready to stomp on ya lads." * ZoZo Chew: *laughs* "Ni Hao." * Briana Van Heer: "Fashion is in the house." * Cindy Klume: "Crown It." * Osprey: "Get ready bitches, the predator is here and I'm here to kill" * Lashanda Smith: *nervous laughter* Oh My Gosh!" * Janine Hope: "Yaass! Janine is here, eat it" * Venus: "Beauty? check, looks? check, Winner? right here" * Jessica Ravish: "I've got talent and a hot bod, I guess you can have it all" * Aaliyah Williams: "Hello-o, I'm here and ready to slay" * Dominique: *mimes herself winning the crown* * Katie Krazy: "I'm just here to annihilate and destroy the competition" Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, but won the main challenge and re-entered the competition :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Back To Drag School!" Airdate: May 1, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Mike Ruiz and Karlm2 * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with Mike Ruiz * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Jessica Ravish * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 30 minutes of designing time * Main Challenge: Making high-couture outfits out of back to school items. * Main Challenge Winner: Lashanda Smith * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A Flight 001 luggage package and Immunity * '''Bottom Two: Aaliyah Williams and Janine Hope * Lip-Sync Song: "ABC" by The Jackson 5 * Eliminated: Aaliyah Williams * Farewell Message: "This is not the last you've seen of Aaliyah Williams, but bye for now" 'Episode 2: ''"Carrie: The Rusical" Airdate: May 2, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Barbara Cook and Christi Altomare * Mini-Challenge: Best 20-minute mug. * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Briana Van Heer and Cindy Klume * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in a drag rusical of Carrie, in two teams * Runway Theme: ''' Monochromatic Realness * '''Winning Team: Team Cindy * Main Challenge Winner: Cindy Klume * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A custom gown from Sequin Queen and Immunity * '''Bottom Two: Briana Van Heer and Dominique * Lip-Sync Song: "A Night We'll Never Forget" from Carrie: The Musical. * Eliminated: Dominique * Farewell Message: "Adieu mes soeurs, Je vous aime tous" (Goodybye my sisters, I love you all) 'Episode 3: ''"Bareback Mountain" Airdate: May 3, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Heath Ledger and Anne Hathaway * Mini-Challenge: Compete in a country themed dance off. * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Janine Hope and Jessica Ravish * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in a drag parody of "Brokeback Mountain" in two teams * Runway Theme: ''' Favorite Body Part * '''Winning Team: Team Jessica * Main Challenge Winner: Maddison McDavidson * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A selection of handmade corsets from Corset Connection and Immunity * '''Bottom Two: Osprey and Venus * Lip-Sync Song: "The Wings" from Brokeback Mountain * Eliminated: Venus * Farewell Message: "Good luck to the rest of you, but you all know I should have won that lip-synch" 'Episode 4: ''"Auctioneers Extravaganza" Airdate: May 4, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Billy B and Merle Ginsberg * Mini-Challenge: Create and model an Absolut Vodka-inspired hat. * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Briana Van Heer, Katie Krazy and Osprey * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In three teams, come up with an item to sell at a drag auction. * Runway Theme: ''' Long Hair Don't Care * '''Main Challenge Winner: Osprey * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A pair of fur coats from Fabulous-Furs and Immunity * '''Bottom Two: Jessica Ravish and Katie Krazy * Lip-Sync Song: "No Excuses" by Meghan Trainor * Eliminated: Katie Krazy * Farewell Message: "Maddison is such a control freak. Have fun dumbasses." After the episode, the queens are told that there will no longer be Immunity. 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" Airdate: May 5, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Latoya Jackson and Bianca Del Rio * Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Janine Hope * '''Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a "Match Game" setting. * Runway Theme: ''' Red and Black * '''Main Challenge Winner: ZoZo Chew * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A shopping spree at American Apparel * '''Bottom Two: Briana Van Heer and Jessica Ravish * Lip-Sync Song: "Red" by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Briana Van Heer * Farewell Message: "All T, All Shade, Cindy should have been in the bottom 2." 'Episode 6: ''"The Latest Show" Airdate: May 6, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Jimmy Kimmel and James Corden * Mini-Challenge: Auditioning to become the cover for a new milkshake company * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Maddison McDavidson * '''Main Challenge: Hosting a "late" show and interviewing guests * Runway Theme: ''' Blast From The Past * '''Main Challenge Winner: Cindy Klume * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A private portrait session with Austin Young * '''Bottom Two: Janine Hope and Lashanda Smith * Lip-Sync Song: "The Greatest" by Sia * Eliminated: Lashanda Smith * Farewell Message: "Love u all, sisters 4 evah!" When the queens head back to the werk room, they see all the eliminated queens waiting for them. 'Episode 7: ''"Nick's Revenge Roast" Airdate: May 7, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Beyoncé and Leslie Jordan * Mini-Challenge: Matching the contestants with their baby pictures * Mini-Challenge Winner: ' Jessica Ravish * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: ' Pick the pairs for the roast. * '''Main Challenge: In pairs, perform in a roast of the other queens * Main Challenge Winners: Katie Krazy and Maddison McDavidson * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Custom jewel package by Fierce Drag Jewels * '''Bottom Two: Cindy Klume and Jessica Ravish * Lip-Sync Song: "Single Ladies" by Beyoncé. * Eliminated: Jessica Ravish * Farewell Message: "This season just got uglier" 'Episode 8: ''"Horror-ble Makeovers" Airdate: May 8, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Vander Von Odd and Biqtch Puddin * Mini-Challenge: Weird Smoothie drinking contest. * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Janine Hope * '''Main Challenge: Makeover a queen from Dragula. * Main Challenge Winner: Osprey * Main Challenge Prize: ''' $2,500 Shopping Spree from Fabric Planet * '''Bottom Two: Maddison McDavidson and ZoZo Chew * Lip-Sync Song: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson * Eliminated: ZoZo Chew * Farewell Message: "This was fun, I wish the rest of you good luck and hope you have successful careers." 'Episode 9: ''"Snow-Ball" Airdate: May 9, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Toddrick Hall and Wendy Williams * Mini-Challenge: "Snowball fight" * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Katie Krazy * '''Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch in the categories: White Party, Blackout and Snowwoman Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Katie Krazy * Main Challenge Prize: ''' 5-night stay at Island House Key West Resort * '''Bottom Two: Janine Hope and Osprey * Lip-Sync Song: "Let it Snow" by Dean Martin * Eliminated: Janine Hope * Farewell Message: "Stay fierce and hopeful, Janine out." 'Episode 10: ''"Grand-Finale" Airdate: May 10, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Feature in RuPaul's music video for "Call Me Mother", perform a stand-up comedy routine and walk the runway in a look made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Katie Krazy and Osprey * Top 2: Cindy Klume and Maddison McDavidson * Lip-Sync Song: "Halo" by Beyoncé * Miss Congeniality: ZoZo Chew * Runner-Up: Cindy Klume * Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race Season 2: Maddison McDavidson Trivia * This is the first season to have a returning queen challenge and Katie Krazy returned into the competition. * The lipsync assassins this season were, Jessica Ravish, Janine Hope and Osprey. Jessica sent home Katie Krazy and Briana Van Heer, Janine sent home Aaliyah Williams and Lashanda Smith and Osprey sent home Venus and Janine Hope. * ZoZo Chew is the first Chinese queen to compete on NDR. * Lashanda Smith is the first queen to not make it to the Top 4 after winning the first main challenge, placing 8th. * Katie Krazy is the only NDR queen to return in the same season and make it to the Top 4. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:Nicholas' Drag Race Season 2